Breathing Hope
by Cloudzee
Summary: Edward chooses to leave Forks, and Esme follows, as she falls madly in love with him. Carlisle and Bella are left without mates. However, even before Edward and Esme left, there was definitely some small spark between them, even if nobody noticed. Join Carlisle and Bella in their love story. CarlislexBella EdwardxEsme
1. Chapter 1: Over My Ashes

**A/N: Hi everyone, welcome to my first Twilight fan-fic. I'm super hyped to be publishing this. This is a CarlislexBella fanfiction, so if you don't like that ship, this fanfiction isn't for you. Please be respectful, this is the first time I've published one of my written stories online. This fanfiction starts a few days before the Cullens are due to leave in the books, but it has many twists that I think you'll like. Disclaimer: Everything in the wonderful world of twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my additional imagination.**

 **Please leave a review? It'd be great for me to hear what you guys think of the story as it progresses. Thank you!**

 **-Cloudzee**

 **Chapter 1: Over My Ashes.**

CarlislePOV

"Edward, please, listen to your Mother! We are not leaving Forks! I don't care if you think Bella isn't safe with us around. Even if that is the case, what if Victoria comes the moment we leave? Plus, this won't be good for Bella's well-being! You can't tell her you love her a thousand times, and then just leave her. You know about Alice's vision. Charlie is going to die in the next two months, she'll need us more than ever. She'll need _you_ more than ever, Edward, for God's sake!" Esme placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed reassuringly, although my face mirrored hers.

I hadn't raised my son to be like this, he was putting us through hell. Ever since the incident at Bella's birthday party, he hadn't been the same, nor had Jasper.

"Well, I'm leaving, with or without you. A clean break is good for Bella, is that not correct?" Edward hissed, making Esme flinch. With that, he turned his back to us and disappeared before either of us could object. Why did he have to do this to us? To Bella? My dead heart would've skipped a beat, if it had the ability to do so. We had to tell Bella that the love of her life had left her, with no warning, no goodbye. This was going to be torture.

"We need to go after him, Carlisle. We can't just let him go! He's our son, for crying out loud!" Emse cried, sobbing in a tearless manner.

"Esme, love. It's his choice. We can't just drag him back here against his will. He's an independent young vampire now, he should be able to do what he likes. Knowing Edward and his maturity, he'll probably find a new, loving mate and start a coven. He is no longer our business, dear." I informed her slowly.

"Carlisle, I love him." She shouted firmly.

"I know you do, dear, he's your son after all, and..." Before I could finish my sentence, Esme silently removed her wedding band, and placed it on my rock-solid palm.

"I really do love him, I say it's time that we all moved on, Carlisle. I love you, you're my brother, best friend, companion. However, I have stronger feeling for Edward than I do for you. I'm sorry, dear." Esme whispered, before turning like Edward before me and gracefully gliding away, leaving no trace of her existence.

I turned, my head full of a grief-ruled mist and saw my remaining children, members of my family frowning sadly at me. Jasper must've given out his share of my sadness.

I wished them all a good night, and placed mine and Esme's wedding bands on the table. I flopped onto my bed and felt like never resurfacing.

BPOV

 _Chill, Bella. Edward will be here any minute now, he promised you a ride to school, and that is exactly what you will get._ I repeated in my head over and over again. Edward was 10 minutes late. The thing that worried me was the fact that Edward was _never_ late. I sighed for the third time that morning and continued to wait patiently.

Around 5 minutes later, Carlisle's Black Mercedes pulled into my driveway, with Carlisle himself sitting in the drivers seat, beckoning me to the passenger's seat. A few butterflies in my stomach made we want to kick myself.

 _Pull yourself together, Bella, that's Carlisle you're thinking about! Edward's father for God's sake!_

I approached the car, and realized something strange. Carlisle's platinum wedding band was missing. Maybe he's lost it? I highly doubted that theory, since vampires had inhuman memories. He looked unusually strange today, his normally god-like face looked tired, guilty and grieving, even.

I slid into the passenger's seat and smiled at him.

"Hi Carlisle, where's Edward, and why aren't you at work?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Bella," Carlisle began solemnly, his face distressed and upset.

"I'm afraid I have some shocking and upsetting news for you." He whispered, and he told me the story of the night before. Why did everything always happen to me?

 **A/N: That was my first chapter, ahh! How did it go, guys?  
** **Bella's lullaby inspired me while I was writing this, so credit to Carter Burwell and Stan Whitmire! I'm so excited to start writing the next chapter, are you looking forward to reading it? :)**

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed! -Cloudzee**


	2. Chapter 2: The Shadow Of Our Love

**A/N: Wow, I've had 120+ views and visits, and it's only been 24 hours since I posted the last chapter! Thank you so much for your support!**

 **Big thanks to DenaliDamn and Goldielover for posting such kind reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything in the wonderful world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just take credut for my additional imagination. :)**

 **Chapter 2: The Shadow Of Our Love**

BPOV

Why? Why did he have to leave me? I genuinely thought that he loved me. I always told myself I wasn't good enough for him, and he always disagreed. All I know now is that every touch, every kiss was a lie.

Of course, I also felt sorry for Carlisle. Everyone thought that the love between him and Esme was real. Apparently, Esme and Edward were in love. I didn't know how to feel about this. Betrayed, for one thing, but I was happy for them in a way.

They got their happily ever after, but where did that leave Carlisle and I?

We pulled into the long, winding driveway of the Cullens' house as Carlisle continued talking to Charlie on the phone, informing him of Edward leaving, and making up some kind of 'sleepover' thing. Supposedly, I was to have a sleepover with Alice, and Carlisle would be picking me up from school. In reality, I wasn't even attending school. I was going to join the Cullens' family meeting as they discussed the recent loss of two family members.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, Bella. I raised Edward to be better than this, but we can't stop either of them now, dear." Carlisle murmured. I could see the shadows under his eyes had become much bigger ever since _they_ left.

"Carlisle," I whispered. "You don't need to worry about me, you're going through exactly the same thing. Don't blame yourself for Edward's behaviour, it wasn't your choice." I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go in." I added, hopping out of the car _way_ too quickly. I smashed my head against the steel door and fell to the ground, seeing a large black blob covering my vision.

"Bella! Are you ok?" I heard Carlisle's voice cry. Great, there was the damn bad luck that had followed me my entire life, all the way to Forks kicking in _again._ Brilliant.

CPOV

I had to admit, this girl was such a klutz. I was of course worried for her, I assumed she had a concussion. Despite my constant veil of depression, I managed to chuckle quietly while scooping her up. She was the same old Bella.

I was in the dining room within 10 seconds, and found my family sitting around the dining table. Emmett's booming laughter filled the room.

"What did she do this time, eh? Walk in to a wall?" he cried hysterically.

"Actually," I corrected.

"A car door, but close enough, Em." I said, smiling slightly. I laid Bella down on the sofa in the living room, and the rest of the family followed, taking their seats.

"Dad," Rosalie whispered.

"How have you both been? Jazz said that the emotions coming off of the both of you were too much to handle, so he and Alice went for a quick hunt, they should be here shortly."

I smiled again. Rosalie had always hated Bella. However, according to Jazz, she considerd Bella a sister and best friend, now that Edward had left her. My daughters and sons were brilliant, more than I could have ever asked for. For some reason, though, I didn't feel the same way with Bella. I felt protective of her, but I couldn't quite understand how I felt about her.

"I've been... Ok. All I know is that Esme chose what's best for her, and I respect her descision. I just thought there was actually something strong between us. Bella didn't speak for the entire journey here, even without Jazz I can tell that she's been emotionally ripped apart. She tried not to show it, though. Being selfless Bella, she tried to comfort _me._ Of course, that is until she blacked out." I replied softly, chuckling.

"Well, what can I say, that's Bella for you. Can't go a day without injuring herself somehow. Oh, Jazz and Alice are back, time to start the meeting." Rosalie said, jumping up to greet Alice.

"Alice, when is Bella going to wake up? I've treated her head wound already." I asked.

"In approximately thirty six seconds, don't worry Carlisle." Alice replied.

Sure enough, in approximately thirty six seconds, Bella opened her eyes, blinked a few times and sat up, looking slightly shocked. Jasper decided to update her, since he could probably feel her confusion.

"Bella, we're about to have a family meeting regarding the recent events that have taken place. Do you feel up to it, darlin'?" Bella nodded and inhaled slowly, before beginning to talk.

"I'm fine, I guess somethig like this definitely needs to happen. Hi, Rose, Em, Jazz, Alice." She sighed, smiling around at them. She was such a strong woman, I thoroughly admired her.

"Since everyone is here," I began.

"Let's begin the meeting. I guess I'll start with my views." This was going to be a short meeting, I could already tell, even without Alice's gift. There wasn't an awful lot to discuss.

 **A/N: Sorry, that chapter was pretty short, I apologise. Thanks for reading!**  
 **Leave a review if you enjoyed, I love to hear what you guys think about the story so far. :)**

 **-Cloudzee**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**A/N: Wow, 2nd chapter of the day. I'm just so eager to write! Once again, massive thanks to Goldielover for the wonderful reviews, I appreciate it. I've had so many views, and 3 reviews. I really appreciate any reviews, guys, so keep them coming!**

 **Disclaimer: Everything in the wonderful world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just take credit for my additional imagination.**

 **Chapter 3: The Meeting**

APOV (Alice)

Just as Carlisle began to talk, I phased out, having another one of my visions.

~*~VISION~*~

 _"Hey, Dr Cullen" Lydia Stanley, the receptionist giggled._

 _"I hear that you're no longer taken, is that correct? I'd really like to... Get to know you better, if you know what I mean. You are looking for a new relationship, aren't you, Carlie?" She asked playfully._

 _"Ma'am, I've already had to repeat this to almost every other woman on the ward." Carlisle sighed._

 _"I'm not looking for a relationship right now, it is too soon after my ex-wife to be thinking about things like that right now. I'd appreciate less of the gossip, please." He repeated to every other woman that asked. Poor Carlisle._

And then another vision.

 _Bella and Carlisle, sitting on the beach, staring lovingly into eachother's eyes, Bella and Carlisle holding eachothers hands and smiling, saying goodbye. Then, Bella, laying on the floor in a pool of blood, and Carlisle injecting his venom into her._

 _~*~END VISION~*~_

I snapped out of my hazy dream and found my entire family staring at me, waiting for me to tell them what I saw. I knew I'd have to keep the last bit from them for now, it was too soon after Esme and Edward to mention that.

"Darlin'? What did you see?" My gorgeous Jazz asked, gazing at me in a worried manner.

"We're going to have to deal with a heck load of gossip, and, I'm sorry to say this Carlisle, but practically all the nurses on your ward will know you're single tomorrow." I giggled, despite feeling genuinely sorry for Carlisle.

"Well, let's get back to the meeting, then. Carlisle, I believe you're going first?" I said, nodding towards him.

"I guess so. Where do I start?" He asked himself, gulping. I could see tears in his eyes, tears that would never flow, and felt bad for him, he'd lost everything, but he didn't show it.

CPOV (Carlisle)

I gulped, and felt a warm hand on my back. Bella's, obviously.

"Yes, Alice, we will have to deal with the gossip, and it will be quite tough for both Bella and myself. There are, as... Edward has told us many times before, an abundance of individuals waiting for the day either of us would be _available._ We'll just have to grin and bear it, I suppose." I regretted saying _his_ name in front of Bella when she flinched. I hated him, he'd ruined Bella emotionally, and I was determined to fix her.

"On the note of Edward and Esme, though... I think we should leave them to it..." I sighed, defeated, as Rosalie expressed her disagreement.

"No, Carlisle! They ruined your lives just to be together, they _can't_ be allowed to do that! You can't just let them swan off and have their happily ever after. What about you? What about Bella?" She yelled, before Jazz calmed her down.

BPOV

I decided to speak up.

"Rose, Carlisle is right. They love eachother. We can't just stop them from having a happy life. They're good people, it's the least they deserve! Besides, even if we _did_ try and stop them, what could we do? Kill them? No, Rose. I agree with Carlisle, we should just leave them be!" I started to whisper, but my voice rose a few octaves towards the end of my speech.

"Hear, hear!" Emmett yelled, breaking any tension in the room with his friendly voice.

We all chuckled slightly, before Rose decided to speak again.

"Sorry Bella, Carlisle. I got a bit carried away there. I will never forgive them, but I'll let it go for your sake."

"Gee, Rosie. I could swear I heard your heart beat again." Emmett declared in mock happiness and tearfulness.

Rosalie scowled, and evryone burst into laughter again.

JPOV (Jasper)

"Well, I guess this is the end of the meeting. Just watch out Carlisle, I think Ms Stanley has her eye on you, the amount of lust she produces when we're around makes me scoop Alice up and run to the forest, if y'know what I mean." I winked at Alice as everyone coughed uncomfortably.

"Make sure she keeps, it rolling, 'Carlie'!" My little pixie wife added, returning my wink.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Bella declared, rolling her eyes. Same old Bella.

That afternoon, something came to my attention. Although it was small, I knew it'd gradually build up. Carlisle was developing feelings for... _Bella._ It was the same vise versa, but Carlisle's were much, much stronger.

I knew Alice was keeping something from us all, her vision was too long to have just been about Carlisle's secret admirers. Plus, she wouldn't get _that_ excited over Ms Stanley. I smiled sheepishly as I realised what she saw.

Carlisle and Bella? They would be perfect together. Time to make another bet with Emmett, I guess.

 **A/N: This chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, oh well.**

 **I'm already planning the next chapter. CarlislexBella will only really surface in around chapter 5 or 6, so I'm pretty excited. Sorry for publishing so much in the space of 24 hours, I'm just so excited haha.**

 **Leave a review if you enjoyed!**  
 **-Cloudzee**


	4. Chapter 4: Resurfacing

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here! It's only been around 15 hours since I last published a chapter, but it kills me to wait so long to be honest. As always, thank you for the wonderful reviews, I appreciate it so much!**

 **Disclaimer: Everything in the wonderful world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just take credit for my additional imagination.**

 **Chapter 4: Resurfacing**

EPOV (Emmett)  
"You're on, Jazz. There is no way Carlisle and Bella will get together. Even though they'd be perfect for eachother, I doubt that'd happen." I boomed, before bursting into racous laughter. _As if_ that would ever happen.

"Well, Em. Let's wait for Alice to get home, she'll tell us who wins." Jasper said, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, bro. Let's wait until the little pixie squirt comes home. She's _bound_ to reaveal the answer to our problems." I backed off slightly when Jazz growled at me. Rosalie gracefully strode into the room, with a look of disapproval on her face.

"Hey, what's up, Rosie?" I asked, smiling at her, feeling a massive burst of lust.

"Ahem. You do realise that I'm sitting on the room opposite to you. _With Carlisle and Bella._ Obviously, Carlisle can hear you, but thank God Bella can't. You're embarrasing the heck out of him!" She practically yelled, slapping our faces.

"Whoops. That's where all the lust and confusion came from..." Jasper said, arching his eyebrow.

"Well done, Jazz, the secret is out now!" Alice cried, appearing in front of him.

"Sorry, hun..." He replied, hanging his head.

APOV

Wow, trust Jazz to let the secret out. Now _Carlisle_ knew! Brilliant, just brilliant. I couldn't stay mad at my gorgeous cowboy for long, though.

"Alice, I believe you all have a tad of explaining to do." Carlisle murmured, breaking my thought chain. He was reasonably calm. In fact, he looked... Excited, and happy. He'd obviously heard the others' conversation, and it seemed to bring him happiness, I could tell.

"Well, Carlisle, I guess we do... So, the thing is..." I began,

"You and Bella are going to get together soon!" I squealed excitedly, surprising him at my outburst.

"What? There must be some kind of mistake, Alice. Are you one hundred percent sure?" He said smoothly, but none of us, espiecially not Jasper missed the joyful spark to his eyes. Awh, he was going to be happy again. That was the _least_ he deserved. He was a great father, doctor, husband. They were _perfect_ for eachother.

I was, however, slightly offended that he doubted my visions.

"Carlisle, are you trying to tell me that my visions are wrong? That there's... Something wrong with them?" I asked innocently.

"Of course not, dear. I'm just not one hundred percent sure that Bella feels the same way. If she doesn't want me, I'll be fine with it. I'll just have to wait a while before I inform her of my feelings." He mused thoughtfully, his eyes full of nothing but sheer love and admiration.

"Oh, don't worry about that bit Carlisle. She will eventually develop stronger feelings for you, on top of the ones she already has. She's in love with you, but feels confused, and feels like she's betraying Esme and Edward. She just needs _time,_ Carlisle." Jasper told him.

"I'll wait forever if I have to, she's worth it." Carlisle whispered passionately.

"Speaking of Bella," I interrupted,

"Where is she, exactly?" I couldn't hear or smell her in Edward's room, and a strong freesia scent came from the living room.

"Living room." Rose grunted, still obviously annoyed with Emmett.

BPOV

I could tell they were talking about something important. _Without me._ It didn't bother me too much, I just hoped it had nothing to do with me?

I could hear several grunts, yells and phases of explosive laughter -Emmett, no doubt- and I sat down on the black leather sofa. Some sleepover this was. My chest still ached over the loss of Edward, but something was bothering me slightly. Although they were small, I knew I had feelings for Carlisle.

 _Pull yourself together, Bells. You're way out of his league. Besides, he's been like a father to you ever since Ed... he moved to Forks. Snap out of it!_  
I was so ashamed with myself. Carlisle and I? I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I sighed, knowing it would never happen. It just... isn't right.

"Bella? What are you doing down here?" Called a soothing voice which I instantly recognised as Carlisle's. He was peering down at me, smiling happily.

"I couldn't sleep in Edward's room, Carlisle. Just too many painful memories." I replied, swallowing the lump in my throat. Thank God Edward was the only mind reader in the family.

Without warning, Carlisle sat down on the sofa next to me, and before I knew it, I was snuggling into his chest, falling asleep.

CPOV

Wow, just wow.

There were no words for how I felt right now. For one thing, Alice was absolutely positive that Bella and I were soul mates, and would be together within the period of a year. Secondly, Bella had just fallen asleep in my arms. Again, wow.

She was so warm, and always mumbled in her sleep. I smiled as she talked about Phoenix and PE.

"Sorry, ball just flew in front of me... I didn't mean to do... that..." She mumbled. She was like my own personal television set. Then, she whispered something I will _never_ forget.

"Carlisle?"

I thought she was awake, but to my surprise, she was still fast asleep.

Surely this beautiful woman didn't just whisper _my_ name. I was so blessed, it was unreal...

I sighed. If only I could stay here for eternity, with Bella in my arms. My shift started in 20 minutes, and I couldn't be late. I'd give anything for Bella to be mine, now.

I hoped that Emmett would be the one paying Jasper one thousand dollars when he won the bet. I really did want Bella, more than anyone. She was going to be mine soon.

 **A/N: That was a short chapter, all of the POV'S were short, I'm sorry.**

 **Did you enjoy this chapter? Thanks for 400+ views, it means the world to me, guys. I'm looking forward to chapter 7, where Bella will find out about Carlisle's feelings for her. Who will be the one to tell who, though? Check out my poll, and vote!**

 **Please leave a review, it means so much to me whenever I recieve an email from FF.**

 **-Cloudzee**


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

**A/N: Woohoo! Chapter 5 is here.**

 **Massive thank you to Sophia, your review was so kind, and I'm glad you anticipate each chapter. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I love writing them!**

 **I don't want to rush the CarlislexBella aspect of this FF, so Carlisle will have... an obstacle while trying to get to Bella. Hehe. Enjoy the suspense.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything in the wonderful world of Twilight belongs to SM, I only take credit for my additional imagination.**

 **Chapter 5: Jealousy**

MPOV (Mike Newton)

"Uh, earth to Mike?" Jessica said, causing me to snap out of my 'Bella daydream'.

"Mhmm? What were we talking about again, Jess?" I mumbled sleepily. All I knew is, she'd been gossiping to me for the whole lunch period, and I'd been staring at Bella.

"Ugh, we were supposed to be talking about Prom, Mike! Anyways, who are you going to ask?" She asked innocently, battering her eyelashes.

"Bella, obviously." I replied, rolling my eyes. As if _that_ wasn't already obvious.

"What?" She choked. Then I saw my opportunity. I jumped up from my seat as Ben left his and sat down next to Bella.

"Hey, Bells." I said, tenderly moving an out of place lock of hair behind her ear, which was now bright red.

"Uh, um... Hi, Mike." She stuttered.

"How're you doing?" She asked, finally calming down a little.

"I'm fine. The question is, how are you doing? I was wondering if you were free on Saturday. Y'know, the opening of that new Italian restaurant in Port Angeles?" I asked confidently.

"Sure Mike, I'd actually really enjoy that! Wait, you mean 'La Bella Italia'? Hah, how cliché." She laughed. It was pretty cliché, she was right. The name caught my attention on a sign that my Mom had put up in the window of Newton's Olympic Outfitters and I immediately saw my chance to ask Bella out on a date.

"Well, I guess I'll pick you up on Saturday. Seven?" I asked. "Seven." She confirmed, smiling and winking at me. Wow, she's _gorgeous_.

BPOV (Bella)

Wow, I actually a greed to go on a date. With _Mike Newton_ of all people. He usually annoys the hell out of me, but ever since Edward left me, I felt somewhat... _attracted_ to him. My mind must be really messed up nowadays, huh?

On Saturday, I arrived at the Cullens' house at 4pm, where Mike had agreed to pick me up. _Three hours_ of Alice's 'Bella Barbie' time later, I was ready. I had to sit through Alice squealing excitedly every minute and a half, along with Rosalie dancing around happily. This was a madhouse, honestly. I welcomed Jasper's calm waves warmly, though.

The doorbell rang at 6:58pm, and I was surprisingly excited, dressed in a blood red dress that came to my knees, and was skin-tight. The high heels were a slight problem, though, with my bad luck.

Mike's car was a 2010 Volvo FMX, apparently. I couldn't tell the difference between any of these damn cars. I could only tell which was a truck, and which was a car. Ugh.

We had a long conversation in the car, even though the whole 'Volvo' aspect made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

Two hours later, we were sitting in the quietest part of the restaurant, gazing into one another's eyes. I was holding hands with Mike across the table, smiling sheepishly. He was so romantic. He'd literally paid the waitress to put a rose in a vase and several candles on the table.

"Bella?" He asked quietly, fumbling around in his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small, blue velvet box and opened it.

"I love you..." He said, helping me put the beautiful silver locket on. Wow!

"Shh, Mike, I love you too." I said, pecking him on the cheek, making the butterflies on my stomach jiggle around.

 _I was in love with Mike Newton. Who would've thought?_

CPOV (Carlisle)

I looked down at my growing pile of unfinished paperwork and sighed. Bella was in love with a boy. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. I wanted her to be mine, but this Mike Newton was like a hurdle to me. Maybe we'd never have a chance in life?

What was I thinking? She was a teenage girl, and I was supposed to be a twenty-eight year old man. The age gap was 11 years, nobody would accept that in a hurry. Jasper had told me how strongly she felt about this Mike boy now, and I sighed again.

"Carlisle, could your turn the self-loathing and anger down, just a notch?" Jasper mumbled, stumbling in.

 _Note to self, don't forget your son is an Empath._

"Sorry, Jazz. I'm just... Not with it today, as you can probably already tell." I replied sadly, shaking my head in an attempt to clear it.

"Dad, don't get too worked up 'bout it. Alice hasn't seen any change in the future, remember that." He was right, I suppose.

I bid him a good night and leaped out of the window. A hunt was likely to do me some good. After draining a mountain lion and a doe, I sat down on a boulder about 100 meters away from Bella's house, waiting to see her when she got home.  
Sure enough, around fifteen minutes later, I heard the low growl of a Volvo engine, and Bella stepping out, giggling.

"Cya, Mike! That was fun, I'd love to do that again some time!" She shouted.

"See you around... girlfriend." Mike chuckled and drove off. Bella sighed happily, as I began to approach her.

Naturally, being Bella, she tripped over her own feet on the way to her door. I caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Oh! Carlisle!" She exclaimed, blushing. The strong scent of freesia hit me, as I set her down again.

"Try not to fall over on your way up the stairs Bella." I teased, chuckling quietly, making her blush even more powerful.

"I.. won't." She stuttered, not able to resist the temptation to laugh along with me.

She embraced me for a few seconds, before waving and running into her house. _Only 1 year, Carlisle. You've been waiting for three hundred and seventy years already, one more won't hurt you._

 **A/N: Sorry for the people who hate Mike just as much as I do. I wanted to annoy you guys. I personally hate him, so I added him into the FF as Bella's new boyfriend.**

 **Did you enjoy this chapter? Leave a review! :)  
-Cloudzee**


	6. Chapter 6: Count On Me

**A/N: Okay, so I've been having a hard time with internet access for ages now, and on top of that I've had huge, important exams, so I'm so sorry for everything guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 6: Count on me**

JasperPOV

I felt so bad. So, so bad. It was a spur of the moment decision, and obviously, Alice decided for me. I don't know what we're going to do when Bella wakes up and realises that she didn't actually fall in love with Mike, it was just Alice supposedly 'distracting her.

Of course, Ali has no regrets. What does she expect me to do? Stalk Bella for the rest of her life and make her believe that she really loves Mike? She doesn't, that's the catch. Alice literally made me sit across the room on a spare table, making Bella feel all these untrue things.

Why did I have to do this to her? The main question my non-existent conscience keeps asking me is this; Will she ever forgive me?

I continued pacing up and down the hall, lost in my own thoughts.

MikePOV

I don't know why I feel this way... I don't know, it's just like Bella was rushing things last night. She's never, ever liked me before, and indeed, she's expressed that thoroughly. Even after Edward left, she still didn't like me in the way _I_ wanted her to.

Why am I even complaining, though? The girl of my dreams, _Bella_ liked me back. What more could I ask for?

No matter how hard I tried to concentrate on the morning news, I still couldn't get the thoughts out of my head. _Did she really love me, or was she just using me as a distraction, so she could forget about Edward?_

I sighed, storming up the stairs and throwing myself on to my soft, single bed, and massaging my head as if to get rid of the thoughts.

BellaPOV

I woke up to beams of light pouring in through my blinds. I rolled onto my side and groaned, my head was aching like mad...

Then, I remembered the night before. I had done all those things, confessed my love to Mike, kissed him and said yes to being his date... Unwillingly. The questions streamed through my head. How had I been able to do that without wanting to do it?

I shuddered as I realised I would have to tell Mike I didn't mean any of it... But how? He was a loyal friend, nothing more than that. I just couldn't bring myself to think about his reaction to my words.

To a normal being such as Mike, this would either seem like a dream, or just impossible.

But to me? I was a teenager that had seen almost everything this world had to offer. I was one of the few humans that knew the secret of immortality, and I knew of creatures and monsters that humans can only dream about. I'm Bella Swan, obviously, this wasn't a dream or impossible.

One name shot through my head and I saw red.

 _Jasper_. How could you?

 **A/N: Sorry for the extremely short chapter, I just wanted to explain things. people certainly aren't happy about the whole Mike/Bella thing, so I just wanted to explain. There's no way I'd make them fall in love just like that if it was a real ship.**

 **Enjoy the suspense, new chapter hopefully will be released tomorrow!**

 **-Cloudzee**


End file.
